


Nothing's sad till it's over. Then everything is

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Memories, Music, Sad, i cant tag, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: When Yaz walks in on the Doctor playing her guitar, the Doctor tells her about Clara
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nothing's sad till it's over. Then everything is

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst tagged 13/yaz there isn't much as this was originally going to go in something else. 
> 
> I know, i'm not updating what I should be. 
> 
> Stuck in self isolation over Christmas as well! xx

"Hey Doctor!” Yaz knocked on the door of the TARDIS library and let herself in. The boys had sent her to make sure the Doctor was ok- she’d been acting strange ever since their encounter with the Master. She had her back to Yaz as she entered, playing a guitar? That was new. “You alright?” Yaz helped herself to a biscuit from the pack on the table, and sat down next to her on one of the many sofas. “Hi Yaz.” The Doctor smiled warmly, but Yaz could see it was fake.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing! I’m fine Yasmin Khan, you know me. Always good.” Yaz groaned internally. She really could be hard work sometimes. “Since when can you play guitar?”

“For years, used to play all the time.”

“Then why did you stop?” The Doctor turned away and started playing the same song once more.

“Nothing's sad till it's over. Then everything is. That’s why our relationship scares me Yaz. Everyone leaves me in the end.” Yaz pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

“I love you Doctor, nothing will ever change that. What’s the song called?”

“I think that it's called Clara.”

“Who’s she?” The Doctor placed her guitar down and crossed to the nearest book shelf, pulling off a book entitled ‘101 Places To See’. It was worn and faded, but she held it protectively. In the front cover three photographs fell out, each with a smiling woman on one side, hugging a different man. Yaz recognised two of them to be the Doctor. “Clara used to travel with me, a long time ago. This book she’d had since she was a child, I keep my favourite photos of her in here too.”

“What happened to her?”

“I forgot for a while, and it’s all a little foggy. I hope she’s travelling in her stolen TARDIS still. And why are you hugging me?” Despite her complaints, she leant into the hug.

“You’re sad. And I don’t want my girlfriend to be sad.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Falling through a train roof did the trick. Can you play me that song properly?”

“Maybe later. Let’s go find the boys.”

That evening, the Doctor sat with her legs swinging over the edge of the TARDIS doors, staring out into some nebula. Alone with her guitar.

She thought about Clara and everything they’d done together. She thought about what she’d told him in the matrix. When Yaz found her, joining her in the doorway, she played the song. Sometimes a friend was all the Doctor needed.

_Every story ever told really happened. Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best thing I've ever written as I didn't know how to finish it, however I hope you enjoyed it. xx
> 
> Will be publishing a Christmas one-shot soon with 13 and the Ponds. xx
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://morgan-lungbarrow.tumblr.com/
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
